1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a merchandise display stand, and more particularly, to a stand for displaying a plurality of nested lamp shades in a convenient and efficient manner.
2. Background of the Related Art
It has become commonplace for merchants of household goods to display lamp shades on linear shelves. This practice necessarily requires the use of a vast amount of valuable shelf space. In some instances, an entire aisle of a store may be devoted to the display of a wide assortment of lamp shades of various sizes, styles and colors. Lamp shades displayed in this manner often become displaced and unorganized, making the shelves appear rather unsightly.
It would be beneficial to merchants of household goods to provide an apparatus for displaying a plurality of lamp shades of various sizes, styles and colors in a manner which would conserve valuable shelf space and improve the aesthetic characteristics of a store.